Dans la quiétude de l'écume
by Na.Shao
Summary: Parfois les souffrances permettent de mieux se rendre compte, de mieux voir ; peut-être est-ce le cas actuellement, pense Danny, et ses yeux se tournent vers un horizon où le ciel s'est déchargé de ses nuages et où la pluie n'est plus. (post saison 5, ep. 7)
**Blabla inutile :** petite envie subite de revenir vers ce fandom que j'aime toujours autant après tant d'années. J'espère que ce n'est pas trop mal.

Je situe ce morceau de vie après l'épisode 7 de la saison 5, _Ina Paha_.

Le titre vient du recueil de poésie de Yves Bonnefoy, _Les planches courbes_.

Bonne lecture.

* * *

Le retour de mission est saturé de paroles, de bruit et de phrases parfois sans sens pour pallier à la blessure intense éprouvée par le groupe qui s'agite ; dehors, le soleil les accompagne mais un pansement épais et rosâtre se répand entre les différentes arcades du ciel alors qu'ils suivent l'ambulance où Steve se trouve raccordé à des perfusions lui injectant divers produits.

Danny se laisse porter par le vrombissement du moteur et ne répond qu'à moitié à Lou qui lui demande tout un tas de choses pour lesquelles il n'a aucune explication à donner parce que rien, _absolument rien_ ne lui vient à l'esprit et il apprécierait que la vie l'autorise à faire son deuil avant de le brutaliser à nouveau en donnant ceux qu'il aime _(celui qu'il aime)_ en pâture à un immonde psychopathe, mais la vie s'en fiche, après tout, alors Danny placarde une neutralité à toute épreuve sur son visage par égard pour lui-même, pour ne pas craquer, pour ne pas vomir toute sa souffrance sur ses coéquipiers. Chin est le seul à ne rien exprimer de vive voix l'accablement et l'inquiétude émanent de ses muscles aux tremblements imperceptibles mais Danny voit, note, compatit silencieusement et s'applique à accoster les chaines de la vie, infimes mais toujours présentes.

* * *

Ses gestes se ralentissent ; le parking des urgences est en mouvement continu et il a besoin de temps, de digérer.

Peut-être qu'au final cette douleur est à prendre, pas à laisser, qu'elle représente un aboutissement et qu'elle vaut mieux que ces moments de vacuité intense où la vie coule entre ses doigts. Parfois les souffrances permettent de mieux se rendre compte, de mieux voir ; peut-être est-ce le cas actuellement, pense Danny, et ses yeux se tournent vers un horizon où le ciel s'est déchargé de ses nuages et où la pluie n'est plus. Il doit s'habituer, palper le creux solitaire qui s'est formé, comprendre comment l'absence s'immisce chaque jour un peu plus dans ses veines et comment elle se diffuse sans bruit, dans le silence le plus plat du monde car le manque est loin d'être sonore : c'est une pluie troublée mais placide, assourdissante mais jamais bavarde.

Matthew est devenue une ombre impossible à ramener à la lumière, un corps revenu à la poussière et à la cendre grise. Les larmes se pressent contre les paupières de Danny et il inspire rapidement, ravale la rivière qui s'anime en lui, attrape du bout des doigts l'air salé qui saupoudre l'atmosphère alors que le vent se lève tranquillement, les sirènes des ambulances courant dans le lointain au rythme des étincelles des voitures qui sillonnent les alentours.

Il attend. Kono lui lance de temps en temps des regards inquiets, mais elle ne brusque jamais le calme discret qui les enlace ; elle préfère descendre un peu plus bas, vers la mer, afin de se poser à ses pieds pour observer les reflets sombres du soir qui tombe lentement sur l'île. Danny laisse ses yeux glisser sur l'océan, sur sa coéquipière, ses poumons remplis de cet oxygène iodé, infusé de questions et de doutes. Sa chemise claire est encore tachée du sang de Steve, aplats vermeil s'étalant entre les plis mal repassés du vêtement, et il a à peine un hoquet de dégoût en s'en rendant compte. Cet amas de fatigue ne cesse de le surprendre tant il en vient à ne plus s'émouvoir de retrouver des bavures corporelles appartenant à son partenaire sur lui, le long de ses manches ou de son col. La mort de son frère est pourtant rangée dans un tiroir, bien loin dans son cerveau, mais le manque le ronge, l'éreintement lui dévore les muscles et ses émotions sont abîmées, trop fortes ou trop absentes, trop foncées ou trop claires ; et puis il y a Steve et la fissure cramoisie courant sur son front, les éclats incandescents éparpillés sur sa joue et la peau manquante autour de ses côtes qui provoquent un orage entre ses synapses dont il se serait bien passé.

La chute est proche mais il tente de l'empêcher autant qu'il le peut, autant que possible, les dents serrées et le cœur battant en l'absence de Steve et de l'acier décoloré qui trempe dans son regard fertile, regard de survivant qu'il a croisé quelques heures auparavant entre deux murmures perdus, deux "quelqu'un a appelé mon père ?" qui se sont accrochés à l'estomac de Danny et ont baigné dans l'acidité de cette nausée qui ne le quitte plus depuis plusieurs jours. Le degré de douleur grimpe dans les tissus et la sueur dégringole le long de son épine dorsale mais il inspire, expire, avale et recrache pour mieux se relever. La surface de son monde tente de se reconstruire en conservant les images vivantes, bouillonnantes et colorées afin que les disparus se gardent de partir, mais le défi est bien trop conséquent pour être mené à bout — Danny soupire, ne s'indigne pas, demeure droit et patiente sur le chemin interminable de la guérison pendant que les heures s'égrainent sur le cadran de sa montre, l'or du soir descendant dans son sillage.

* * *

Quand il peut enfin entrer dans l'hôpital et voir Steve, ce sont davantage les détails qui le rendent amer, ces toutes petites particules apposées les unes aux autres, ces veines éclatées de vert et de bleu, ce sang séché qui embourbe les tatouages mordus par le soleil qui fondent autour des épaules de l'ancien militaire, les minuscules bleus qui témoignent du passage d'une aiguille, ces sutures qui embrassent des coins ardus et qui cicatriseront mal.

Steve dort dans un cocon de bandages et perfusions pendant de longues heures, alors Danny attend chaque jour qui passe que les drogues s'évacuent et que le traumatisme s'apaise au milieu des enquêtes qui s'enchainent et des rires qui renaissent dans la gorge de Chin, et dans la clarté de la lumière tendre de fin d'année, il poursuit le tête-à-tête avec ses souvenirs plutôt que de courber l'échine, ses doigts enlacés avec ceux de Steve à travers la brume ocre qui se dissipe peu à peu dans l'éther.


End file.
